Tallis
Tallis jest elficką zabójczynią, wyznającą Qun, protagonistką Dragon Age: Odkupienie i towarzyszem w DLC Znak zabójcy. Przeszłość Urodziła się w Imperium Tevinter. Została sprzedana do niewoli przez jej rodziców, a następnie z niej zabrana przez Qunari. Została przez nich wytrenowana, jako agent Ben-Hassrath, przez jej mentora, Salita. Otrzymała tytuł Tallis, jako agent Ben Hassrath. Była wysyłana do państw nie podlegających Qunari, gdzie dokonywała kradzieże, rabunki i zabójstwa. Jednak po kilku nieudanych misjach z rzędu jej tytuł został odebrany. Podczas jej ostatniej misji miała ukraść obraz szlachcicowi z Orlais. Podczas tej misji znalazła ona cztery dzieci, trzymane w roli niewolników seksualnych. Ze względu na to, ta misja również się nie powiodła i została zdegradowana do tytułu athloka - robotnika. Zajmowała się wtedy gotowaniem na statku arishoka podczas pobytu w Kirkwall. Uczestnictwo Dragon Age: Odkupienie Na początku pracuje, jako Athlok na statku Qunari w Kirkwall. Następnie zostaje poinformowana, iż przywrócono jej tytuł "Tallis" i ma za zadanie odnależć Saarebasa Tal Vashoth , który uciekł z więzienia Zakonu. Znak Zabójcy Hawke spotyka Tallis, podczas nieudanej próby jego zabójstwa, prze Kruki. Następnie składa mu propozycje, by ten pomógł jej ukraść klejnot Serce Wielu, orlezjańskiemu szlachcicowi - Prosperowi de Montfortowi, gdyż według niej, nie ma on prawa go posiadać. Po pewnym czasie w Chateau Haine okazuje się, że Prosper zna jej tożsamość i informuje nas o tym, że jest ona agentem Qunari. Kiedy jesteśmy zamknięci w lochu, Tallis wyznaje nam prawdę na temat celu misji. W rzeczywistości chciała powstrzymać Tal Vashoth imieniem Salit, przed przekazaniem sekretów Qunari Orlais. Qunari nie uznali, iż jest potrzebna interwencja, więc Tallis postanowiła powstrzymać go na własną rękę, wiedząc że zdrada Salita skrzywdziłaby wielu osób. Po ucieczce z lochu, pozwala nam zdecydować, czy chcemy jej pomóc. Niezależnie od decyzji pokonuje ona Prospera i Salita i kradnie zwój, na którym znajduje się lista uśpionych agentów Qunari w całym Thedas. Przekazanie tego zwoju Orlais, oznaczałoby śmierć wielu osób i ich rodzin. Na końcu przekazuje Hawke'owi klejnot Serce Wielu i odchodzi. Jeśli Hawke z nią flirtował, Tallis będzie okazywać swoje zainteresowanie, lecz skończy się jedynie na pocałunku. Wyposażenie right Ubiór Tallis, Gdzie Serce Leży nie ma żadnych ulepszeń. Unikalne wyposażenie Plik:20px-Nóż_złoty_DA2.png Kathryn - unikalny, początkowy sztylet Tallis. Plik:20px-Nóż_złoty_DA2.png Thane - unikalny, początkowy sztylet Tallis. Ciekawostki [[Plik: Nie_z_tego_świata.jpg|thumb|250px|Kadr z serialu Nie z tego świata]] *Podobnie jak Sten, „tallis” nie jest jej imieniem, a rangą, której nazwa w qunlacie oznacza „do rozwiązywania”. *Tallis jest pierwszym w serii wyznawcą qun płci żeńskiej. *Jeśli Izabela jest w drużynie, podczas ostatniej rozmowy Tallis będzie twierdziła, że ma sześć palców u lewej stopy. *Zna się z Lelianą. *Na zbroi nosi emblemat qunari. *Sztylety Tallis – Kathryn i Thane – nazwane zostały po Kathryn Felicii Day Thanie Kriosie, postaci z gier [http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_2/ Mass Effect 2] i [http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_3/ Mass Effect 3]. *Jest jedną z nielicznych niekrasnoludzkich postaci mówiących z północnoamerykańskim akcentem. * Użyczająca głosu Tallis Felicia Day wciela się w postać Charlie Bradbury w serialu Nie z tego świata. W jednym z poświęconych jej odcinków, zatytułowanym LARP and the Real Girl, wykorzystano fragmenty Znaku zabójcy przedstawiające Tallis. W tym samym odcinku w tle widoczny jest niebieski sztandar z białym gryfem, mogący przywodzić na myśl herb Szarych Strażników. Kategoria:Postacie (Znak zabójcy) Kategoria:Postacie (Redemption) Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Tevinterczycy Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Qunari Kategoria:Łotrzykowie Kategoria:Skrytobójcy Kategoria:Postacie LGBT en:Tallis